1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall safes for the storage of money, jewelry and other valuables and more particularly to a wall safe which simulates an air vent typically found in a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of devices described in the prior art which are referred to as wall safes and are used for storing valuables within the wall of a building. Examples include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,935 issued to L. R. Link entitled, "Wall Safe and Door Hinging Means Therefor" PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,533 issued to P. A. Nordendale entitled, "Wall Safe Lock" PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,470 issued to A. R. Williams et al entitled, "Wall Safe".
Some prior art wall safes provide the user with a repository for valuables which assumes the appearance of an ordinary building instrumentality such as an electrical outlet or a piping system.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,365 issued to R. F. Baxter entitled, "Utility System Wall Safe" discloses a wall safe that simulates the piping in a utility system. Baxter's disclosure utilizes a removable closure means which simulates the utility system extending from one face of the wall. The closure means includes a plug removably inserted in the vault pipe section, gasket means provided at the face of the wall for providing a seal, and an eccentrically tapered locking pin disposed in and passing through the vault pipe section. The plug compresses the gasket and maintains a seal at the face when the locking pin is in a locked position. The locking pin is removed and inserted from and into the plug at an opening in the wall remote from the vault pipe section. The locking pin includes a removable head pin for rotating the locking pin to release the gasket means out of sealing relationship with the wall.
The Baxter device requires a plurality of relatively expensive parts and is particularly adapted to be installed in a residence having a basement. In preferred embodiments although the pipe section is in a basement, the locking pin is in a remote location such as a doorway, window or the like. The valuables are therefore not very easily accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,493 issued to J. Gulya entitled, "Vaults and Safes Employing Electrical Panel Assemblies" discloses a wall safe which assumes the appearance of an electrical outlet. The wall safe includes a sleeve which is rigidly positioned within a hole formed within the wall. A front panel with an electrical component having a simulated female power socket assembly is positioned for view. A repository section is firmly coupled to the front panel for retaining valuables. A latch is coupled to the electrical component and movable with respect to the front panel to coact with the sleeve when the safe is emplaced therein. The latch functions to retain the panel relatively flush with the wall in a first position and operate in a second position to permit the removal of the repository and panel from the hole. The latch is positioned to be operated by a key insertable into apertures in the socket assembly to operate the latch between the first and second positions.
As in the Baxter disclosure, the Gulya device requires a plurality of not easily fabricatable parts which makes the unit relatively expensive. Furthermore, there is a safety risk that small children witnessing its opening might attempt to imitate the user.
A wall safe that simulates an air vent for a building has been developed and marketed by Carol Products Company, Inc. of Irvington, N.J. That product (having the registered trademark "VENT A VAULT") includes a metal frame that is fitted within a hole formed in the wall and secured to the wall by screws. A front panel which simulates the air vent is coupled to a metal repository for containing valuables. The metal repository is secured to the metal frame by an interference fit. Valuables are secured within the repository by a heavy duty lock.
As in the Baxter and Gulya devices, the required plurality of parts makes the device relatively expensive. Furthermore, if the key is lost the device becomes inoperable.